Hurting
by EctobioloLady
Summary: Maldita sea Egbert, venga, no te pongas así, hablemos esto...John ¡¿QUE MIERDA! ¿E-Estas bien cierto? ¡¿C-cierto! / El fic es mejor que el Sumary, lo prometo ; v ;
1. Chapter 1: John

_Notas de autora:_

_Ugh, que puedo decir, amo a este par, pero el drama corre por mis venas y, no pude evitarlo y pues… Cualquier amenaza de muerte, jugo de manzana meado o braga (? Mandenmela en forma de un lindo review :33 Tal vez le haga segunda parte, pero por ahora chau!_

**Hurting**

El sonido de la alarma de tu teléfono te hace despertar inmediatamente y sentarte de un brinco en el borde de la cama **"¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tienes que poner esa cosa en un volumen tal alto? ¿Por qué la sigues poniendo en primer lugar? Agh, solo apresúrate a apagar esa cosa" **Te regañabas a ti mismo en lo que tu mano izquierda se paseaba por tu despeinado cabello y la otra buscaba la manera de detener ese molesto sonido

Miras la fecha en el calendario

21 de diciembre

Eres John Egbert, un joven de apenas 16 años que tenia una vida aparentemente normal. Hace poco más de dos meses y 3 días, habías tenido probablemente uno de los momentos más tiernos y felices de toda tu adolescencia, habías desarrollado sentimientos hacia tu mejor amigo, Dave Strider, y este de alguna extraña manera, los había correspondido, y aunque su relación era prácticamente secreta, y no demostraban nada en público, se veía bastante prometedora

O al menos eso pensabas en ese entonces.

Pero a poco más de un mes de relación, este te había dejado.

**"¿Por qué nada me sale bien?, ¿Por qué todo lo bueno dura tan poco?, bueno, lo que fácil llega fácil se va ¡Pero no era mi caso!... ¿O sí?"** Eran los pensamientos que frecuentemente inundaban tu cabeza, reconfortándote y torturándote al mismo tiempo, todos los días.

Ah, todavía recuerdas la punzada al corazón que sentiste al leer tales palabras en la pantalla de tu móvil. El muy desgraciado ni siquiera te lo dijo a la cara, aunque de algún modo,

Piensas que fue mejor así.

Te levantas de la cama sin ánimo, dirigiéndote a paso lento hacia el cuarto de baño, te detienes y recargas ambas manos en el frio y duro borde del lavabo, observándote en el espejo que ahí se encontraba de forma detallada.

Tienes poco más de un mes de no comunicarte con nadie, en el colegio, ni siquiera les hablabas, solo te limitabas a contestar "Presente" y entregar tus trabajos, al llegar las vacaciones, te aislaste completamente en tu piso, salías solamente a hacer algunas compras, no dormías bien, ni te alimentabas correctamente.

Patético.

Tus vivaces ojos azules ahora se notaban apagados, tenían unas largas y oscuras ojeras bajo sí. Tus mejillas, antes la mayoría del tiempo con un lindo rubor, ahora no tenían ni rastro de este, tu piel estaba pálida, sin más. Estabas bastante más delgado de lo habitual, y todo eso tenía una razón de 4 letras,

Dave.

¿Realmente valía la pena ponerse tan mal para alguien que solo fuiste un "experimento", la viva prueba de la curiosidad adolescente?

La respuesta era más que obvia,

No.

Pero no hacía falta decir que no pensabas lo mismo.

Te dirigiste a la sala del departamento, estaba oscuro, por un momento pensaste en encender la luz pero descartaste la idea tan pronto como surgió,

La oscuridad es realmente reconfortante.

Te recargaste en el sofá y tomaste tu celular, observaste sin el más mínimo interés el historial de llamadas y mensajes, tan solo el dia de hoy ya eran varias para lo que iba del día, de repente volteaste a ver el reloj

4:32 pm.

Oh.

Te limitaste a ir a la cocina y tomar un poco de café, frio por cierto. Y continuabas viendo la bandeja de entrada de los mensajes y notificaciones.

De repente el sonido del timbre de la puerta te saca de tus pensamientos, agh, que molestia, realmente hoy tienes menos ánimos que nunca de atender a quien sea que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta, así que con el celular en mano, subiste hasta la parte más alta del edificio y una vez ahí, contemplaste la vista que el edificio te ofrecía, te mantuviste así por unos minutos hasta que sentiste la vibración del aparato electrónico que llevabas contigo, una lágrima atravesó tu mejilla en cuanto leíste el nombre que estaba marcado ahí

**"Llamada entrante**

**Dave Strider**

**Aceptar - Rechazar"**

Mientras tanto, el rubio de ojos carmesís se mordía el labio en señal de nervios y ansiedad "Joder Egbert" Maldecía en su mente. Había ido hasta ahí debido a que de alguna forma la culpa ya estaba haciendo efecto en el, aunque el prefería decir que era "Solo por insistencia de Rose"

Llamaba una y otra vez sin respuesta, vale, no lo culpaba por no responder, lo que había pasado entre ambos fue algo un poco

Patético,

Muy patético.

Pasó una mano por su rubio cabello, al parecer visitarle de repente no había sido la mejor idea.

Volvió a tocar el timbre y esperó pacientemente por unos momentos. No había respuesta alguna.

Resignado, Dave metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera roja que traía puesta y se apresuró en escribir un mensaje para el ojíazul mientras bajaba por el ascensor del edificio de forma apresurada.

Al llegar a la salida del lugar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par tras sus oscuras gafas de sol, al igual que su boca, no sabía que hacer realmente, y siendo realistas, no había mucho por hacer.

Es finalmente el sonido de impacto lo que le asegura que todo es real y no se trata de un mal sueño.

El cuerpo de John Egbert se encuentra ahora desplomado en el asfalto, un hilo rojo se apresura en salir por la comisura de sus labios y la parte trasera a su nuca, sus ojos apenas entreabiertos distinguen la figura de Dave acercándose rápidamente, y puede sentir como este se agacha para sujetar su rostro en sus manos

**"Ah, las manos de Dave siempre han sido tan cálidas**" Pensó John antes de que todo se volviese negro para él.

El celular del pelinegro dejaba mostrar una parte del mensaje que un día le hizo llorar hasta quedarse dormido:

**"Sabes John, creo que debemos dejarlo hasta aquí…"**

Sin embargo, el celular de Dave Strider, ahora tirado en el suelo debido a que este lo soltó para darle prioridad al cuerpo inerte de quien había sido su mejor amigo y exnovio, mostraba uno nuevo:

**"John, vale, metí la pata, lo siento, hablemos esto…"**


	2. Chapter 2: Dave

**…****For a very hurtful pain****"**

Como siempre, espero que les guste y sufran (?) ¡Cualquier review/braga/tomates/amenazas de muerte, son bien recibidas! Y por cierto, si gustan, la canción que me inspiró a escribir esto está aquí ** /DfPG2bqp7pQ**

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que presenciaste aquél incidente

Un horrible y patético mes

La vida de todos había cambiado de forma drástica, Jane ya no sonreía tanto como solia hacerlo, el padre de John hacia pasteles todos los días, Jade y Rose evitaban todo lo que les pudiera recordar al pelinegro, pero tu…

Tú definitivamente no eres la misma persona

¿Acaso una persona podría ser la misma después de presenciar la muerte de su mejor amig… Exnovio, sin sentir ni la menor pizca de culpa? ¿Resentimiento? O simplemente…

Sentirlo.

Los días eran sin duda un infierno, tu mente se encargaba de recordarte detalle a detalle sobre aquel día, la expresión en el rostro de John, la sangre en tus manos, el nudo en la garganta, los gritos de las personas alrededor, todo. A veces incluso tus pesadillas te hacían verle, escuchar su voz, parecía que te estabas volviendo loco,

Maldita sea.

Pero ¿Y si no es lo que todos creen? ¿Y si solo se resbaló del barandal? ¿Y si ni siquiera lo hizo pensando en ti? Además, venga Dave ¿Vale la pena que…?

Idiota.

Claro que vale la pena.

Tu cuerpo recostado boca abajo en la cama de tu habitación se giró para quedar mirando el techo, intentaste relajarte, soltaste un corto suspiro que dejaba notar el cansancio que sentías, no habías dormido bien en lo que iba de este mes.

Las palabras en su mente comenzaron a hacer eco sin sentido, y en la oscuridad de ese cuarto, cerró los ojos.

Y vio a aquél ojiazul que un día le amó con tanta inocencia.

Dave, eres un imbécil

Sin embargo, la visión era bastante nítida, estaba extendiéndole la mano, una fina lágrima atravesaba la mejilla de este, pero una suave sonrisa adornaba su rostro, aún con ese hijo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios, parecía estar hablándole, pero era imposible escuchar una sola sílaba

-¡John!- Gritaste de repente, te sobresaltaste y quedaste sentado en el borde del colchón, algunos mechones de cabello ya estaban sobre tu rostro, apretaste las sábanas con fuerza y cerraste los ojos, mordiéndote el labio inferior con la intención de herirte

Realmente, lo extrañas de alguna forma.

Y la culpa de existir te consume.

Comienzas a tirar las almohadas de la cama con bastante violencia hacia cualquier lugar, te sentías patético, estúpido, bobo, inútil, incapaz, idiota y todos los sinónimos de estas palabras multiplicados al infinito.

Ugh.

-¡Dave ya es hora!- Llamó alguien desde el otro lado, sus ojos eran color miel casi anaranjados, era alto, de buen físico, unos labios finos y cabellos rubios como los tuyos, traía unas peculiares gafas picudas al estilo Kamina, parecía sujetar algunas pastillas y un papel de lo que parecía ser un diagnóstico o algo así, pero eso era algo que tu no podías ver hasta que abrieras la puerta.

Dirk.

Frunciste el ceño en muestra de disgusto pero al final te resignaste a abrir la puerta y acompañarle, se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron en un sofá, un silencio incómodo surgió pero fue roto después de unos segundos por tu hermano, quien frunció la boca levemente y llevó una de sus manos a la parte posterior de su nuca.

El silencio que se produjo al leer el resultado de esos exámenes psicológicos fue digno de incomodar hasta al más serio.

Era todo, habías caído directo a lo más bajo. Pero no, no ibas a llorar, ni siquiera podías permitírtelo, simplemente maldecías en voz baja, miraste a Dirk quitándote las gafas, tus ojos rojizos tenían una mirada tan destrozada, triste, molesta, dura…

Te levantaste con violencia del sofá, era el inicio de un ataque de furia, pero antes de que pudieses hacer algo, Dirk te detuvo apresándote en sus brazos.

**_"_****_Y aunque logres ocultarlo te lastimará"_**


End file.
